Innuendos, passions and furies
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: So, this is Regina and Emma's first meeting... back into 1st season. But we all like to change it a little, don't we? Rated M for adult contents and maybe, if I'm feeling good, I'll add some smexy chapters to it.


**So, I saw this video once and thought to myself "Why not turn it into a fic?" my brain screamed SCORE and here it is! The link for the video is: watch?v=-1cwN6ENbec and I don't own anything, nor do the girl who did the video. Enjoy it!**

* * *

The moment the kid told her his mom was evil, she would have thought the woman who adopted him was old, extremely ugly and creepy. In Emma's mind, she had like 80 years old and 9 cats. But when his mom came up, running and worried just to be shoved aside by Henry, she knew she was completely, absurdly wrong.

Regina was hot as hell. With her short black hair, falling in silky waves around the frame of her wonderfully pretty face. Her body was clad in a gray tight dress, stockings and black high heels. She was stunningly beautiful and Emma could see she was being checked over too.

"So, you're Henry's birth mother?" the question hung in the air for a moment. "Yeah" she breathed out, a little nervous under the older woman's gaze. Regina smiled widely, in her seductress manner.

"Damn, if I'd known you were this hot, I would've tracked you down myself" "It's your lucky day!" Emma stated, before entering the house that belonged to the brunette. Once inside, Regina left her on the hall, heading into the kitchen to grab two glasses.

The blonde chose to stay right there, taking a look on the house, sighing internally at the beauty of it. Finally the brunette came back, with the glasses in her small hands, going across the living room to pour whiskey to both of them.

Emma looked at her body again, this time from behind, admiring the other's woman curves _What a hottie_ she thought before Regina speak out "I know you're checking out my ass". The blonde shifted her weight in her feet, resting it on her left leg as she shove her hands down her pockets "You're right" she took a pause "And what an ass".

"Shameless and horny" Regina stated in a sultry tone, still not facing her. "True" the blonde had nothing to add. The mayor turned around and walked up to her "Let's get more comfortable, shall we?" she handed the glass to Emma "Dying to" the other woman agreed "Come"

Regina nodded and walked away; being sure the other would follow her. As they got to the study, the older woman closed the door, asking "Before we start, Miss Swan" she made a dramatic pause, approaching the fireplace "I wanna know your preferences in bed"

Emma took a sip and looked back "I'm a bottom" smiling, she turned and rested her glass on the little wooden desk in front of her, beside a bowl of bright red apples. Regina turned herself and walked to the blonde, taking a seat on the couch in front of her "Oh, it's a shame 'cause…" she fixed her already flawless hair and smiled as she sat and crossed her legs properly "we both are".

"But I can be persuasive" the blonde was quiet for a moment _Score!_ She thought happily. "Are you nervous, dear?" the brunette asked with a little frown, which made her look impossibly cute and hot at the same time. Emma huffed and smiled, reaching for her drink "No, you're just too good to be true"

"I wanna rip your clothes off" Regina said shamelessly. "Oh, please do it!" Emma couldn't comply more quickly than that "Enough with the small talking, right?" Regina sighed for a moment and made a disappointed face "But I'm on my period so… we can do it another time"

_Damn_, Emma had so many hopes of getting laid tonight, but she easily came around it "You know what? Not a problem" she smiled and nodded "You're the top, so… makes no difference to me" Emma raised the glass to her lips again, taking a little sip before being rudely interrupted by the older woman getting up "Yes, it does".

She sat her drink down _Oh crap! _Was all her mind came up with. The blonde wasted no time in getting up and through the door Regina had just opened again.

On the next day…

After a quick but persistent knock on her door, Regina opened it and stuck her face out to see who it was. She was not surprised when she saw the one and only Emma Swan. Sighing, she opened the door fully and placed her hands on her blazer's small pockets, walking to her doorstep "It's you…" she smirked "The bottom bitch".

Emma looked at her knowingly, "I've…" she smiled softly "changed my mind about that. Can't stop thinking of you in that little dress" Regina hummed in approval, now putting her hands on her waist and giving Emma one of her mayoral faces.

"I think you should give me one more chance" the older woman raised her chin and looked at her "I just want it to happen". Regina studied the blonde for a moment "You know I'm still on my period, right?"

"Oh, really?" Emma's hopeful face fell. The mayor waved her hand in front of her "Obviously, my period last for 5 days", now the blonde was surprised "Oh, sorry" "I wanna give you a chance, really, but…" she sighed and put her hands back in her pockets "we just met yesterday"

Emma cocked her head to side and nodded "I want you too, but no compromises" the mayor was playing by her rules and Emma would accept it. "I just want sex" the blonde agreed eagerly.

"So I'll fuck your brains out" Regina drew closer as Emma stared at her "And you'll be on top too, because if you don't…" the former queen had her threatening scary face on "I'm gonna fuck you with a strap dildo bigger than the city tower"

Emma could see the brunette wasn't even close to kidding as she turned away and walked inside. "So I'm in!" she called the mayor back. Regina turned, very surprised "You want the strap dildo?"

"Be the top" she breathed "I'll wait for you!" she was smiling as the older woman nodded.

_SCORE!_ Her brain screamed.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think people! Maybe I'll carry on and do fics for the other 2 videos from the same series... if y'all are interested, of course. Just review, favorite and follow! Tell me what you guys have in mind! ;)**


End file.
